A Sight Through New Eyes
by ttwilightffannn888
Summary: harry and ginny are about to go on a date... it's their first one and both of their nerves may get the best of them.........H/G R/H
1. Chapter 1

**OK THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO I APPREICIATE CORRECTIVE CRITICISM BUT PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARSH!! THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ABOUT THE TIME OF THE FIFTH BOOK AND THE CHARACTERS MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC SORRY ABOUT THAT!!! IT TAKES PLACE IN THE GRIFFINDOR DORM IF THAT HELPS ANY. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER :P**

"Hermione! I do not want to go out with Ginny! Will you just stop trying to set me up with each her?" I argued. I hated it when she did this. I like Ginny as a friend, but quite frankly, I think she'd be annoying if I ever went out with her.

"How do you know if you won't give her a chance, Harry? Why can't you just go out with her and see for yourself, huh?" Eesh, this probably won't end up in my favor.

"Look, I have enough to deal with without Ginny at my heels. I just think our relationship is best where it is."

"Oh yeah? Well what are going to say if she asks you out? You know it's bound to happen soon, she's really into you." Wow. I never really thought about what I would do if she ever actually asked me out. I _could _consider my options, but I decided not to.

"Look I really need to—"

"Um, hello Harry." Oh no. It was Ginny. Well this was awkward.

"I'll be over by the bookshelf if you need me." Hermione said with a squeeze on Ginny's shoulder which was returned to her with a nervous grin from Ginny. As she turned around to leave, she shot me a _don't you dare disappoint me_ look. Oh, boy. I sighed. I really didn't need this.

"Hi Ginny." I returned her greeting.

"Well, um, I was wondering if m-maybe you w-wanted to m-maybe to out w-with me sometime?" _No thanks, _I thought. I sent Hermione an accusing glare. She had to hold back her smile. Obviously she put her up to this.

"Uh, sure. Is it okay if I take you out at, say, 5:00, to the diner?" I suggested. I guess I should get it over with.

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah, that'd be great!" She said right before she turned and scampered away.

Hermione hurried to my side, followed by Ron, who had heard the news already. I think Hermione wanted this date more than I did. Of course, Ginny wanted it more than the both of us. Well, I guess the only way to convince Hermione it wouldn't work out is if I proved it to her. So without saying a word to either of them, I turned and stalked off to the boys' dormitory to get ready for my date. Ugh. The surprising thing, though, was that I both dreaded and awaited 5:00 tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!!! I KNOW THEY'RE PRETTY SHORT CHAPETERS, SORRY! AGAIN, THE CHARACTERS MAY SEEM OOC IN SOME OPINIONS. THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO IS READING THIS AND LIKES IT!! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER :P**

It was 4:00 already. I was laying on my back, sprawled across my bed, with Hermione and Ron hovering over me. Yeah, I know, great way to relax, right?

"Well?! What are you going to wear?" Hermione asked. Did it matter? Really?

"I don't know, my robes?" Apparently that was the wrong answer.

"WHAT?! You can't wear _robes_!" I really didn't understand why, so I asked.

"Why not?"

"Why not?! _Why not_?! You just can't that's why! It's just plain tacky! What are you, mad?!" Geez, no, I didn't think I was mad for her information. "Right Ron?"

"Well, if you really want my opinion..."

"Yes!" Hermione and I both said at the same time.

"Does it matter what he wears? I mean, really?"

"Thank you, Ron" Ha. Now it was two against one.

"Of course it does! You know what, we should stop arguing, I can just pick out your clothes for you." It's really a wonder how she won, it must be a girl thing.

Arguing with Hermione distracted me from how nervous I was. I mean, I was, and still am, convinced that Ginny and I are better of friends, but I just feel so jittery. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and sat up. I can do this. It's no big deal, really. Hermione was noticing how nervous I was.

"Harry, go take a shower, your sweating like a bloody pig." I guess I should have thought of the idea. Everything seemed so obvious once it came out of Hermione's mouth, I wonder how she did it. So I got up and took a shower.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I got out of the shower, my clothes were sitting out for me on my bed. Hermione had picked out a pair of plain blue jeans and a pale green and white striped golf shirt. If I was just wearing jeans and a golf shirt, why couldn't I just wear my robes?

I got dressed anyway and I sat down on Ron's bed next to him.

"So, you and my sister, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Just take care of her all right, mate?" He asked me. It caught me by surprise. I never thought about how Ron would feel about all this. I wondered if he was for or against our more-than-friends relationship.

"Sure, Ron, I'd never try to hurt her." It was the truth. I don't want to hurt Ginny. I hope I don't have to. Maybe after this date we'll just go back to the way we were without me breaking her heart. Hopefully.

"Glad to hear it."

I looked up at the clock. It was quarter to 5.

"I should get going now, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, have fun." Ron said.

I sighed, "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck."

And off I went.

**SORRY I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT!! R&R PLEASE!!! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**-RAE A.K.A. ttwilightffannn888**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER BUT I'M AFRAID IT'S NOT... SORRY!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! :(**

"Wow, you look very… nice" It was an understatement, she really looked amazing.

"Oh. Thanks, Harry." I took a moment to study her. She wore a black long-sleeved velvet dress that clung to her skin and hugged her hips and legs all the way down to her knees. The shadow of the school covered her face, but I could see that her hair fell onto her shoulders in thick, elegant curls. I'd never noticed before, but underneath her robes she looked like a completely different person. I really wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, would you like to get going?" I tried to mask how nervous I was, I don't think it was convincing.

"Yeah, of course." Well, here we go.

We walked over to the diner and stepped in through the double doors. I sighed. We were the only people here.

"Is this table okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

We sat down at the round table and I finally got a chance to look at her face. I'd never taken the time to actually look at her before.

Her freckles lightly shaded her nose and cheekbones. Her cheeks started to flush with color, and I smiled. I thought that was really cute. Her small black eyes opened a little wider, but it made all the difference. The slight pink color in her pale cheeks made her eyes light up more. This was the first time I'd acknowledged how beautiful she was.

"You do look really beautiful."

"Oh, wow. Thanks." She started to smile. As her lips widened my eyes did too. Her smile showed me her straight, white teeth that glowed in contrast with her black dress and the dim lights.

We sat there smiling at each other, and I could feel my face heat up with both anxiousness and nervousness.

Suddenly our moment stopped when the waitress came to our table. We both ordered a glass of pumpkin juice and the waitress walked off.

We ate a small meal and had a funny conversation about all the foolish incidents we'd had around Hagrid. I'd paid the waitress 2 galleons and 3 sickles for our meal and we got up to leave.

"I honestly had a really great time just now." I said. I wasn't lying. I'd never expected to fall for Ginny Weasley. I'd expected to just go on this date to prove Hermione wrong about us. Regardless, I was really grateful to Hermione for setting us up.

"So did I" She told me. Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened again. It was really hard not to smile when she did that.

Neither of us knew what to say after that. We walked back to the Griffindor dormitory in silence, but it was a peaceful silence.

We simply said our goodbyes and walked our separate ways to the girls and boys rooms. I stopped halfway up the stairs and stood there to think. That was really a great afternoon. I wondered if I would be able to sleep tonight with all the emotions running through my head.

Before I knew it, I was dying to know when I would see her again. Nothing else seemed more important, not school, not Voldemort, nothing compared to what I experienced tonight.

I slid down the wall and sat down on the steps, still not ready to go upstairs. I still tried to process in my mind what had taken place. The more I said it, the more I didn't believe myself:

I, Harry Potter, had fallen for Ginny Weasley.

And now I had to tell that to my two best friends.

I finally got up and started to walk upstairs, growing closer and closer to the millions of questions that waited for my when I got there.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL ME PLEASE!!! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS!**

**-RAE (ttwilightffannn888)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE CLIFF…. AND THE LACK OF UPDATE I'VE BEEN DOING A LOT OF PROCRASTINATING LATELY, SORRY!!!!**

**ALSO, I'M KINDA MAKING THIS UP AS I GO ALONG… I HAVE **_**NOTHING **_**IN MIND (WHICH IS PARTLY WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED) SO REVIEWS ARE SO MUCH APPRECIATED AT THE MOMENT AND REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES!!!**

**ALSO… I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE, FOR ANYONE WHO'S READ MY OTHER STORY, AND IF YOU'VE READ MY OTHER STORY, ANSWERING THE POLL IS REALLY IMPORTANT BECAUSE I CAN'T UPDATE TIL I KNOW WHO THE MAIN CHARACTER IS GONNA BE……. SO ANSWERING THE POLL WOULD ALSO BE APPRECIATED. THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ANSWER IT!!**

**OK, SO I LEFT OF WITH A HUGE CLIFF, IT'S HARRY'S POV, AND HE'S WALKING UP TO THE BOYS' DORMITORY. RON AND HERMIONE ARE WAITING FOR HIM UPSTAIRS (AS YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW, GIRLS ARE ALLOWED IN THE BOYS' DORMITORY, BUT IT DOESN'T WORK THE OTHER WAY) AND THEY'LL PROBABLY BOMB HIM WITH QUESTIONS. WELL, HERE WE GO!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M ALMOST POSITIVE HARRY POTTER IS NOT OWNED BY ME, MYSELF, OR I.**

I sighed as I stalked up the steps as slowly as possible. I mentally tried to prepare myself for some of the questions that I was about to get. _Did you have a good time? _Yeah, it was good, I would answer. I wanted to be as vague as possible. _What was she wearing?_ Hermione would ask that. A dress, I'd say. I chuckled at my own response, obviously she'd wear a dress.

Once Hermione left Ron and I would talk to each other about something else, both of us wanting to get off the subject.

Finally, I actually did enter the dormitory. I realized as much as I had thought about it mentally, it still wouldn't be easy to talk about.

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear, Ron looked amused.

"How did it go? Did you both have a good time? What did she wear?"

"Yeah it was good. A dress. I'm tired"

"Oh, if you think that's all I'll get out of you, you're very wrong, Harry."

I sighed, I knew she was right, but I was going to try to get out of it anyway.

"Well, I really am tired, so if you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep."

At that I plopped down on my bed and shut my eyes.

I heard Hermione walk away, and I knew she probably had her arms folded, but my eyes were shut so I didn't know for certain.

I opened my eyes to make sure she was gone and I sat up in my bed, and then I talked to Ron all night about useless things that happened to us today.

We talked about class, our professors, but my mind was focused on something completely different. I thought about Ginny's black dress, her flushed cheeks, her perfectly straight white teeth, and her soft red hair.

I smiled. This confused Ron, I could tell, but he kept rambling on anyway.

It was funny how the entire time as I talked to Ron, trying to keep my brain busy with something else, I could never keep my mind off Ginny.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T THINK THAT WAS TOO SHORT! I TRIED TO STALL A LITTLE IN SOME PARTS AND MAKE IT LONGER, BUT I KNOW IT DIDN'T HELP MUCH… I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPPLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOO DYING TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND WHAT I COULD IMPROVE ON AND MOST IMPORTANTLY SOME IDEAS!!! I'LL TOTALLY TAKE THEM ALL UNDER CONSIDERATION I ALMOST NEVER TURN DOWN AN IDEA AND RIGHT NOW I'M DESPERATE SO THE CHANCE OF ME TURNING DOWN AN IDEA IS LIKE A NEGATIVE NUMBER SO… REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**IF YOU ALREADY DIDN'T KNOW, twilight4ever586 HAS THIS AMAZING STORY ON HER PROFILE IT ONLY HAS LIKE A FEW CHAPTERS BUT IT'S BRAND NEW SO THERE'S PLENTY MORE TO COME YOU GUYS WON'T REGRET READING IT, PROMISE!!**

**-RAE**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS!! HARRY POTTER JUST PREMIERED!!! OMG IT WAS SO GOOD!!!! HAHA OK ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!! AND BY THE WAY ALL OUTFITS DESCRIBED ARE ON MY PROFILE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER :P**

HARRY'S POV:

We were sitting in the commons area of the Gryffindor dormitory: Ron, Hermione, and I.

"You have to go on another date with her, Harry! You just have to!" Hermione insisted.

"Maybe, I will. But first you two need to go on one. It's only fair." I retorted.

"No, Harry, you two are perfect with each other, it was bound to happen."

I just glared at her.

"Fine. I'll do it if she will." Ron said.

Hermione thought about it and nodded. "Okay, but this is only to prove Harry wrong, right?"

"Absolutely."

I smiled at them. It was obvious they should try it, but they were both too stubborn. "Great!" I said. "So tomorrow you guys are going out together."

"Yeah." They both said, folding their arms.

I chuckled to myself. They were too perfect for each other.

RON'S POV:

Harry was laughing at me while I tightened my tie and buttoned my cuffs.

"You don't have to dress up _too_ much. Jeans would be fine. That's what I wore, and Hermione picked it out."

I unbuttoned my cuffs and took off my tie. Then I unzipped my pants and put on jeans and tucked my shirttail into them. "How's this?"

"Fine." He said, chuckling at my nervousness.

I was putting on my shoes and hit him with one of them.

"Hey, you better get going or you'll be late." He said, shoving me down the steps.

"All right, all right, I'm going."

He kept laughing. "Have fun!"

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered behind me. I waited by the girls' dormitory and took a deep breath.

I wondered what she might look like when she came down. Would she wear a dress? Like Ginny? Would she wear jeans? I knew Hermione. _A dress,_ I thought.

Then she came out. I was hoping my face didn't look too humiliating, what with all the shock I was experiencing at the moment. She looked stunning.

Her hair came down to her shoulders in full curls, framing her face. She was wearing a pink dress with matching shoes, a necklace, and earrings. The dress flowed slightly past her knees and moved with her when she walked.

She smiled when she saw my expression, which made me a bit insecure, especially compared to her, I felt like she was completely out of my league.

I held out my hand for her, and she took it, while we walked to our date. Again, I took a deep breath.

HARRY'S POV:

"Yeah, yeah." Ron muttered over his shoulder. I knew they'd end up having a great time. Hopefully they wouldn't deny it, but that would be likely.

I walked down the stairs to the commons area, where I would read a book until I became too tired to think.

At least that's what I thought until someone grabbed my arm. "Harry!" It was Ginny. I sighed, relieved to see her, considering she was mostly what I had been thinking about lately. I forgot how beautiful she was in the past couple days, and I mentally kicked myself for that.

She was wearing a blue tee-shirt with pants and blue shoes with white shorts.

"Hi, Ginny!" I said. I started to smile. Just because.

"Did you want to go out some other time?"

"Yeah. I'd love to"

We both smiled for a moment, neither of us knowing what to say.

After a moment of our eyes pouring into each other in silence, she went onto her toes and her soft lips brushed against my cheek.

I cleared my throat and smiled, again. "Good night."

"Night, Harry"

Then we both went up to our dormitories and I completely forgot why I went downstairs in the first place."

GINNY'S POV:

"He said yes!"

I told everyone. They all hugged me and we all had conversations about boys they've dated before, but I never really have.

I thought about Hermione. I knew she was excited about her date with my brother, and I knew he liked her, too. The thing was that he was really stubborn about it. Hermione was only in denial when Ron was around though. I saw the way she got ready tonight, she was more excited than I could imagine, hopefully their denial would end tonight.

**SO, HOW WAS IT??? PLEASE ANSWER!! THANKS!!**

**~RAE, ttwilightffannn888**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYYY!! IS EVERYBODY READY FOR AN UPDATE???**

**OK! HERE IT IS!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I D'NOT OWN POTTER COMMA HARRY OR ANY OF THE BOOKS HE STARS IN.**

**XD OUTFITS ON PROFILE BY THE WAY**

HERMIONE'S POV:

Ron held his hand out for me and I took it. His hand was soft and warm.

He walked me to the Three Broomsticks where we sat at a table and ordered 2 butterbeers. We were the only couple in the entire place, and the lights were dim.

Ron's hair clung to the side of his face in a single, swift, wave. His face was coated with shiny pale skin, decorated with freckles, the same orange color as his hair.

The waitress came back with our butterbeers. Ron held up his cup. I held mine up, too, and we touched glasses and we each took huge gulps. We gasped, putting down our cups. We both laughed and pointed at each other. Ron had a large foam mustache. Apparently I did too, because he was also pointing and laughing at me.

RON'S POV:

I took my sleeve and wiped away my foam mustache. Then I reached across the table and wiped the foam from above her lip.

I sat back in my seat and watched Hermione's dark brown eyes skim the room, and then look down when she got flustered. I also saw her teeth, although they might be a little large, they looked so delicate, lightly glistening from the dimly lit lights. Her long eyelashes batted up and down, up and down. Every time they came back up, I was glad to see her eyes again.

We laughed, we embarrassed ourselves, we blushed, we laughed again. There weren't any secrets with Hermione. I felt like I could be myself. But at the same time, I was always afraid of making a fool of myself.

I walked Hermione back to Hogwarts, and then to Gryffindor tower. We didn't talk much on the way there, but we didn't need to. I was comforted by the warmth of her hand around the inside of my elbow.

We ended up in the common room and decided to hang out there for a while, so we she went upstairs to change while I waited downstairs in the common room, in a loveseat, playing with a nicnac on the side table. I wondered what Harry was doing right now.

Then she came down wearing blue fleece pants, a blue tank top underneath a gray wrap, with gray crochet boots and reading glasses, of course, she was carrying a book. Regardless, she looked great. The fact that she was carrying a book really shouldn't have surprised me though.

She sat down next to me on the loveseat.

"I had such a fun time." She said.

"Yeah, me too." I replied.

"Would you want to do something like that again?" She asked me.

I was really surprised. I wanted to though, I really wanted to.

"I mean, your sister and Harry would go, too, like a double date."

"Okay, I'll do it, for Harry and Ginny."

"Right, for Harry and Ginny." She said.

Then she read the book aloud. I don't know what the book was, I guess I could have looked at the cover, but I was too busy looking at Hermione. She tied her hair back in a curly ponytail. Her skin had a splash of color to it, lightly dusted with freckles slightly visible on her nose and under her eyes.

If anyone else had read the book to me, I would be fast asleep by now. But I could never choose sleeping over listening to Hermione's voice.

I could have stayed awake for a whole week listening and looking at Hermione. But sometime I would have to go upstairs. She closed the book at the end of the last page. She looked up at me and smiled. We both froze right there for what I wish was a long time, but sadly, only went on for a moment.

"Did you like the story?"

"Story? Oh, yeah, it was great." I said while I blushed and looked at my shoes.

She giggled. "Don't worry, Ron, I like your cheeks with a little color on them."

I smiled, but I was still looking down, so she didn't see it.

We started to talk about our date tomorrow, when…

GINNY'S POV:

Hermione came upstairs to change out of her dress.

"We had such a great date!"

Some of the girls cheered. I came up and talked to her.

"Where did you go?"

"Three Broomsticks."

"And you had fun?"

"YES!"

We laughed together and she switched her clothes. "Do you think he'll go on a second with me?" She asked.

"Harry and I are. Why don't you two come along?" I offered. I was definitely anxious to see what Ron was like on a date.

"That sounds great! I'll mention it to him."

"You're going back down?"

"Yeah, we're going to sit in the common room for a while."

"Is it ok if I come along after a while too?"

She smiled. "Only if you bring Harry with you."

HARRY'S POV:

I was getting ready to go to bed when Ginny came up to my dormitory. She wore yellow pants, fuzzy green tongs, a green tank top underneath a white hoodie, with a cream hat, gold-colored necklace, and a seashell ring.

"Will you come down to the common room with me? Hermione and Ron are there."

I had to see Ron, and I had to see Ginny. "Yeah, let's go."

I men her by the stairs.

"Oh! And just so you know, Hermione and Ron are coming with us on our date tomorrow. I that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine."

"Good" She said, releasing the bite she had on her lip.

I was waiting for her to proceed down the stairs, she didn't move. We just looked at each other for a moment. After a while's hesitation, I held out my arm for her. She smiled and lightly grabbed my arm from the very tips of her fingers.

That's when we finally walked downstairs.

RON'S POV:

We started to talk about our date tomorrow when Harry and Ginny arrived in the common room.

"Hello Ron, hi Hermione!" Ginny greeted us.

"Hey guys." Harry called out.

Ginny let go of his arm and they both sat down in a large chair.

"Since you guys are here, do you want me to read the book again?" Hermione asked.

"No!" I groaned. In truth, I really wanted to hear her read it again, but I wasn't about to say so.

Everyone laughed at that, except Hermione. We talked about all sorts of things, but we mostly mad fun of each other.

"Are you guys excited for Christmas break?" Hermione asked everyone.

"Hermione, it's only November!" Harry pointed out.

"I know, its right around the corner!"

"I'm excited." I input.

Eventually, though, we had to sleep. It was a good thing tomorrow was a Saturday, or else we would never be able to get up in time for everything with how late we stayed up. But it would be worth it.

"Good night." We all mumbled to each other. I was the first one to hug Ginny good night. Then Harry gave Hermione a hug. I gave Hermione a hug as Harry did so to Ginny. We pulled apart, but never really let go. There was a good two seconds frozen between us. Then Hermione quickly pecked my on the lips right before she snatched Ginny and they scampered to their dormitories.  
I hadn't moved. I looked at the wall where Hermione stood. Where I hugged her. Where she kissed me. _She kissed me._ It was only a minute ago. In fact, it had only been a few hours since we had our date. Since she wore her pink dress, her cupcake purse. Everything, I couldn't help but remember…

My thoughts were interrupted by Harry patting my shoulder.

"Come on, mate, let's go to sleep."

"Yeah, of course, I was just-"

He chuckled. "I know. Come on."

We walked upstairs and I slept heavily, reliving my date over, and over again.


End file.
